Two of Them
by MelonLord1218
Summary: When Beck's best friend, Andre, dies in the war he finds himself taking care of Andre's fiance Tori. No one knows that he has always had feelings for her, accept his little red headed friend, Cat. When Beck finds himself hanging out with Cat he soon realizes he may have liked her this whole time. Will Beck choose Cat or stay true to his feelings for Tori?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters but I do own the plot! ENJOY**

Ch. 1

My best friend just died. Why did this happen to me? Is it some kind of sick twisted joke- Andre is such a jokester I could see him pulling the wool over my eyes even over something as serious as this. I know it's not a joke this time- I am here at his funeral. His arms are folded across his chest in that open casket. He doesn't look like himself- he looks frozen in time like a member of a wax museum. He was off fighting in the war- you know which war the one we are still fighting. The war on terrorism that no one can seem to end or win. Why does a 24 year old have to come home dead? Why won't he wake up? Death is a bitch- a slap in the face. All I have left of Andre is his crying fiancé, Tori. I feel her crying on my shoulder- and I soon realize she will be hanging on me every moment for the next few months. I don't know if I want this responsibility let alone if I want to be casted in such a role. Being with Tori every moment will be amazing- but without Andre around I fear my feelings for her. Yeah I know I just admitted to myself that I have feelings for my dead best friend's fiancé. But to my credit I never acted on it. I am 24 and still single and have been for two years now. I tried dating Tori's best friend Cat- but I had to break up with her. I remember one night Cat and I were about to have sex, she was so obviously a virgin, instead of being a normal guy I just said, "Cat I can't do this to you. I can't have sex with you." When she asked if it was something wrong with her I said no- it's me. I told her the truth that I loved Tori with every fiber of my being. I told her I couldn't have sex with her it wouldn't be right. I told her I couldn't have sex with her knowing I wanted it to be Tori. Instead of leaving my apartment like I thought Cat would she asked if she could stay over and we ended up playing video games all night long. Cat called me one of her best friends after that incident. She has never to this day told Tori of anything. Tori thinks we broke up because there was "no chemistry!" Don't get me wrong the temptation to have sex with Cat that night definitely crossed my mind. She is this gorgeous short red haired wonder. If Ariel from the little mermaid were in human form- she would be Cat. I couldn't take advantage of Cat- knowing she was Tori's best friend. No I couldn't do that to any friend of Tori's- and besides Cat is a sweet girl. I slowly look down and see this beautiful brown haired beauty staring up at me. "Beck I am so sorry you have to see me like this. I am going to miss Andre so much. Thanks for being here for me today..." Her breath was short and I know she really is flustered about the passing of her fiancé. Before Andre left for the war he made me promise one thing-"Beck if anything happens to me take care of Tori at all costs!" I don't know what Andre meant by this exactly but I don't think he wanted me to take Tori under my wing. But I so want her under my wing- I want her there. Who am I kidding I have been in love with Tori for ten years. Since freshmen year of high school when I met her at that fine arts school. Cat knows I want to be Tori's leading guy so badly. She even offered to make out with me once in a while if I need a "release." What kind of relationship is this? Cat is my red haired friend with kissing benefits. Who does that? It's so middle school and yet I am 24 and don't mind this arrangement at all. "Tori I am sorry for your loss. I am going to miss him too. He was my best mate and he was lucky to have you. But remember he loved you very much. He wouldn't want you to be sad right now he'd want you to enjoy your friends and celebrate his memory. And if you need anything Cat and I are both here for you." All she could do was wrap herself around me and ball her eyes out- I thought I heard her say "thank you "under those tear stained eyes. I didn't move I just let her cry under my arm as long as she needed. Cat looked over at me and gave me the look the one that says, "Beck you need a make out session tonight!" And boy that look knew more about me than I knew myself. For that evening I found myself in Cat's apartment and we were once again caught in that lip lock. I love making out with Cat- my heart pounds for some reason when we kiss. My phone starts ringing and Cat tells me to answer, "Hello?" I said. "Hey Beck its Tori. Can I come over?" I could barely reply or say anything. I just froze- I have wanted to hear Tori ask that for so long. I just wish Andre didn't have to die for me to hear them. "Oh Beck really just tell her to be over in 10 minutes," barked Cat. "...Sure Tori see you in ten minutes!" I said. I am so glad Cat and I live in the same apartment building so if I ever need to make out with her I can just knock at her door at any hour of the night. We have each other's house keys- it sounds like we are dating but we aren't. We just make out a lot. I soon ran out of the apartment and before I left Cat says, "Beck she is emotional control yourself and come back over I know you will need it!" I nod in agreement knowing what this means. Coming back over means getting that physical release I need and means lip locking it with Cat later.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2

I rush into my apartment and there she stands before me. "How did you get in?" I blush she is so perfect. "Andre had a key and gave it to me before he left for the war..." Her hair laid over one eye- a sign to me that she is in mourning. I take my hand and push it behind her ear. What am I doing? The funeral was just today- I bite my lip. She is making everything in me turn into jello. My world is flipping in my stomach- Andre's death is on hold to me. It's as if time is standing still and she is a beautiful deer timidly walking in my presence. "Beck?" Who's Beck I think to myself when I realize she has called my name. "Yes?" I reply out of habit. "Is this a bad time? I just needed company tonight and wanted to see someone!" She wanted to see someone and she chose me over Cat- I feel the butterflies in my tummy burst. She notices the redness in my cheeks and my flustered behavior-"Where did you just come from?" "Cat's house why?" I ask. "Cause you are blushing up a storm. And I haven't seen you like this in awhile Becket!" "I ummmmm..." "Were you guys doing anything?" "We aren't dating Tori that ended long ago- remember bad chemistry. I like someone else anyways..." Oh fuck did I really just tell that to a woman- a member of the human species that over analyzes and questions everything. "Who do you like Beck?" I hardly feel like this is the place to talk about this considering her fiancé just died. But she is being so playful and is flirting with me. "It doesn't matter Tori. She doesn't like me I am invisible to her." As I am saying this Tori is gazing at all the photos of me and Andre over the years. "I have pictures of us from high school dating back to freshmen year. I have a scrapbook of all the plays we have been in over the years... Take it!" Her eyes get big and tears come to them. "I can't accept this he was your best friend. He is as much a part of your memories as he will be a part of mine," she smiles. "He was your fiancé Tori! I want you to have it and if you want to come over and look at it with me I would love that." I just want to grab her and hold her close to my heart. "Oh Tori I am so sorry you have to go through this alone," I say. "I am not alone I have you and Cat." How can she smile after today? Then I notice she has grabbed my hand and is lacing her fingers between mine. Her hands are so soft and gentle. "Beck why are you being such a gentlemen? We are adults when are you just going to admit that you aren't invisible to me?" What is she talking about? "Tori, I don't speak woman what are you talking about?" "You said you are invisible to the girl you like... I am letting you know you aren't invisible to me." I now realize she has always known that I have adored her. "Tori... I think you should... You should!" "What should stay or go?" My face is blistering red at this point- I am a puppet on strings and she is a master controlling me however she wants to. "Beck, I am just letting you know I am available." I am starting to feel toyed with. "Tori, I think you should..." Before I can finish my sentence her lips are close to mine. I can almost taste those cherry lips of hers. "Beck, don't pretend anymore. I know there is something there. I see the way you look at me." I don't know what to say anymore- it is written all over my face. The truth is shining all over my face. "Tori I don't know what you are talking about!" I lie between my teeth. "Beck, I know you want to kiss me..." "Well of course I do Tori you are a beautiful women. But Andre just died and I don't think this is appropriate." She pulls away and smiles. "There you go being the gentlemen again. Beck you are something else. Thanks for the scrapbook." She turns and leaves. I just sit in my apartment confused-alone and realizing I could have had her.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch.3

I run to Cat's apartment and tell her everything that just happened. "Why didn't you kiss her Beck?" What's with these girls- do they really need me reminding them that Andre's funeral was today? Haven't they heard of respecting the dead? "Cat, Andre's funeral was TODAY. I can't just put it behind me. He was my best mate. He and I did everything together and then his fiancé tries to get with me. My God I am a terrible friend- I love her so much Cat. I can't be with her it's betrayal." I then fall on the ground to my knees and cry my heart out. Cat rushes over to me and holds my head in her lap. "Beck, I admire your loyalty to Andre- I truly do. But he is not here anymore. He made you promise to watch Tori if anything ever happened to him. It sounds to me like loving her would be within the bounds of such a promise. And it's not healthy for you to deny what your heart is telling you. If you love this women- don't go keeping it to yourself. You have a big heart and I think any women would be lucky to share it with you." When Cat said this I felt better inside- but I still cried my heart out. I mourned Andre and wanted him here. I wanted him by my side- to knock some of that male sense into me. "Should I call Tori and have her come back over?" I asked. "I would and she won't care how late it is." I leave Cat's house- feeling grateful that I have a friend who can knock sense into me. I get home and call Tori, "Hey Tori, it's Beck I just wanted you to come back over. I am sorry for asking you to leave." After I leave a message at the tone- I hear someone knocking on the door. It's Tori with a half-smile on her face. "I am sorry about earlier Beck. I shouldn't have been toying with you like that. I just need you now." She holds out her hand to me- I hesitate to take it. But I invite her in- "Want to watch a cheesy romantic comedy?" I ask her breaking the silence. "Sure... Like what?" "The worst one ever made of course, How to Loose a Guy in Ten Days." I laugh. "That's perfect and terrible. It's so cheesy it's amazing." She laughs. At first we sit on two opposite ends of the couch. I then get up and get a few Smirnoff's for us. When I return her whole body is sprawled on every cushion. "Can we cuddle?" I hear a voice from the blanket ask. "Sure, as long as I can be the big spoon." There was a long pause- all I could hear was the cheap dialogue from the film droning in the background. "Beck, why have you ignored your feelings?" Then I felt that churning in my stomach again. "Tori, it's complicated. I don't want to discuss it right now. Bottom line he was my best mate and I didn't want to betray him by trying to get with you." She is right though we are both adults and should talk about this at some point. "How long? Have you had feelings for me Beck? How long?" Did I dare tell her the truth- like it mattered now? "Ten years- since freshmen year. But it doesn't matter Tori. It just doesn't. Cause I have you now. I mean not that I own you or anything but I finally have you in my arms. I can finally hold you and feel you breathe next to me. I can smell your hair beside my face and I can touch your soft hands with my own." She turns toward me and acts as if she wants to cry, "Ten years... Oh my... Beck! I had no idea... That anyone could care for me like that." I can hardly control myself at this point- all the feelings held in for ten long years just wanted to burst out of me. I didn't want to scare her away though- I finally had her. She turned her head again and began to look at me with those baby brown eyes. I saw the reflection of my own face in them- as two small mirrors. She closes her eyes and I close mine. She pushes her lips toward mine and I kiss her back. Knowing this was going to be the first of many encounters like this. She slides her tongue in my mouth- it's even sweeter than I imaged. It's soft and sexy. It brushes the roof of my mouth driving me into a boyish coma. I then take my arms and cradle her- I tilt her down so I can kiss her the way she deserves. I begin making moaning sounds as she places her hand on my back. I keep telling myself to not have sex with her- to only kiss her. Somehow I am able to control that part of me. She began to stroke my back and felt all the creases in my spine. This gave me goose bumps like I have never experienced before. She then makes humming sounds- which is music to my ears. I want to put that sound on repeat and play it all night long. I smell her hair and it smells like sweet desert roses. The aroma of my dreams finally becomes my reality. This woman is opening herself up to me and I am embracing her. She then pulls away and says, "Beck- I am sorry you have had to keep this in for so long. May I spend the night? I keep extra clothes at Cat's house?" Tori is asking to stay at my house? Is this a dream? Is it reality? Do I care? "Sure Tori, stay as long as you'd like." I then look at her the way I have been wanting to- with love and affection. "There you go again Beck- being the the gentlemen. You want to know the truth Beck. I liked you all throughout high school and college... But you never did anything about it." "How could I Tori? You were with Andre... He said you liked him that whole time. And told me to date Cat. So I tried dating Cat and we almost had sex. But I couldn't go through with it knowing I was in love with..." I began to blush realizing I was admitting I was in love with her. "But you couldn't have sex with Cat- knowing you loved me. But Andre said you loved Cat that whole time- that you'd never go for a woman like me. So I gave up. I gave up on you -I shouldn't have though. The truth is- for the past ten years you have been in the back of my mind Beck. Despite the engagement. I wanted you Beck- I wanted you to touch and hold me. To caress my entire being. I can finally tell you- now that Andre is gone. He was so controlling he wouldn't let me talk about you. But I wanted to. I kept a picture of us in my purse in a secret place. It was from the time we went to the mall and ditched school and went in the photo booth. You know when we were fifteen. I looked at that picture every night- hoping you'd love me. Hoping you would save me from Andre." I finally had my girl- but finding out my best friend was actually a scum bag is throwing me off. Why do I have to find this out about him in death? I don't want to think about this now- so I focus in on her. "I want you to know something Tori. I have never had sex with anyone before. I was saving it for someone I really cared about." She interrupted with,"Me to Beck- I have been saving it for you actually. So many times Andre threatened to take my virginity from me. I told him if he wanted to have sex with me we had to be married. And that's why we were engaged-I never loved Andre he threatened my life every day. I am glad he is dead." The more she described Andre the more I hated him. He had been trying to keep Tori and I apart. And that bastard's plan had worked cause for ten years I thought I was invisible to Tori. I was not only visible but I now realize she loves me back. It's that thought that helped me refocus on cuddling once more. I then ask Tori, "Tori would you like to move in with me?" She nods and from that moment on we did everything together.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch. 4

I woke up at Cat's house realizing what I thought was reality was actually a dream. Tori and I cuddling on the couch and watching "How to Loose a Guy in Ten Days" never happened. Me holding Tori all night never happened. Me kissing my angel didn't happen either. Why are dreams better than reality for me? Why can't I ever win? "Cat what happened last night? Why am I at your house? What's going on?" I slowly began to notice the throbbing pain in my head. Was I drinking last night? "You had a few beers and we made out a lot Beck... A lot!" Oh great... the reality was semi- real it was with her. "But don't worry about it Beck I told you to come over. Especially after your incident with Tori toying with you like that. Beck sometimes I wish we were back together-you are so sweet and I can't help but miss you sometimes. When you come over and we make out- I know its cause you need a release but those can be my favorite moments. I like that we live close by and that you tell me everything. I am glad we are best friends Beck." I looked down at Cat knowing she wasn't Tori- but realizing she was the women I always ended up with when something went wrong. Suddenly my heart began to pound after what she just said to me- I usually get feelings like this when Tori passes by. But here Cat is- in front of me this other beautiful women telling me she misses me. I am a lucky guy to have any beautiful woman want me. I recalled a night with Cat back in high school, "Promise me Beck that if you and I don't find someone to be with before we are 30 that we will end up together." I remember agreeing to that promise and realize that my life seemed to be headed in that direction. I then remind Cat of this and she smiles. "Aww Beck- ha-ha if only that were true." I know Cat has feelings for me- and maybe I have some feelings towards her. If Tori and I don't work out I will be with Cat. "Cat I was wondering instead of before we turn 30 how about we change it to 25?" Cat laughed- "You are close to 25 now Beck!" "Yeah I know but I am tired of being alone." "You were never alone Beck. I was always in front of you. I know I am not Tori- but if you ever want a woman to love you I will be here for you Beck." Suddenly my heart was pounding heavily in my chest- why is it doing that!? It's as if all the feelings I was having for Tori were all present for Cat. Did I like Cat this whole time? I truly don't deserve a woman like Cat- she was willing to give me a physical release because I loved another woman. She probably feels a bit toyed with herself. Cat then laid her head on my chest and heard the pounding against my rib cage. I have never had feelings toward Cat like this- like a tidal wave hitting me. "Beck, are you okay?" Of course I am not okay Cat- you are sending my feelings into orbit and I don't know why. And without thinking I start to pull her in and she blushes. She really loves me this beautiful red haired angel. Tori- Tori who? Tori disappears from my thoughts and all I am thinking about is Cat. I begin to smell her hair and realize when I imagined how Tori smelled it was Cat this whole time. That familiar scent of my best friend- that feminine smell all wrapped up in my memory. It belonged to Cat how did I not realize this sooner. I turned her around slowly and looked at her as if it were for the first time. Usually when I make out with Cat it's this rushed process. Not this time I am going to find out if I am in love with Cat. "Beck why are you looking at me like that?" My heart is in my ears as she is speaking. My entire being is tuned into everything that is Cat. "I... Think... I..." She knows where this is going and before I can say anything Cat opens her mouth and I open mine. Her lips taste so sweet and are nice and soft. Just how I imagined Tori's lips. Everything I pictured about Tori came from Cat- the familiarity with Cat is unreal. My heart is flying and I feel freedom in my chest. My stomach has a farm of butterflies inside. I now realize the truth that I have loved Cat this whole time. My best friend- my little red haired friend. With her hands perfectly fitting in mine. I put my tongue in her mouth for the first time. You would think that two people who make out regularly would have done this by now but we never have. Pure ecstasy was how I felt right now. Our tongues brushing on each other like that was breath taking. I picked Cat up and lay her on the couch. I always promised Cat that I wouldn't have sex with her without her permission. But right now I want her. I want to have sex with Cat- I have never thought about Cat in this way. "Beck, can we slow down?" She wants to slow down- I know I should stop and respect her but I want to keep going. I want to open my new Christmas present slowly and see the beauty that hides behind those clothes. "Sure baby... We can slow down!" Is what I manage to say. "What did you just say Beck? You just called me baby." "I know I did. Sorry... I think I need to sit down..." "No Beck stay where you are- I love having you on top of me." She had tears in her eyes- and her head was on my chest again. "Why is your heart pounding Beck? I am not Tori." I had to tell her the truth. "I... When I imagined Tori or me with Tori I didn't realize the smells and touch I was picturing came from somewhere. It came from you Cat... The way I thought Tori smelled is how you smell. The way I thought she would kiss me is how you kiss me! Cat I may have had feelings for...you this whole ..." I couldn't finish my sentence not now while I was still figuring out if it were true or not. "Beck, what's happening?" The truth is I don't even know but I know Cat needs an answer. I just know I am a man who is in love with Cat- wait there it is the truth. I am in love with Cat- her beautiful big emerald eyes staring up at me. Her wet lips inviting me in for more. Instead of answer her I just rest my forehead on hers and brush our noses together. I place my hand on her back and feel the skin by her lower spine. It's the softest surface I have ever touched. "Beck, what are you doing?" "I am going to make love to you." Is what I say out loud. "Beck do you hear yourself? You want to make love now? We aren't even in love Beck." Cat doesn't understand this yet but I am in love with her and have been without knowing it. "Cat don't you get it? I thought I loved Tori but this whole time it has been you. I just didn't realize it until today." She listens to my heart pound as I am saying this to confirm I am not lying. She smiles at me and I tilt her back on the couch. We start making out again and the goose bumps fill my entire body. She makes fun of me a little, "ha-ha I give you goose bumps!" She knows I am a virgin and I know she is one. So when I told her I want to make love she was surprised. "Beck I am not quite ready for sex yet." She confesses. "That's alright. Let me know when you are ready. "I slide my hand up and down her back. I feel her skin forming bumps all over -she is having chills from me descend up and down her spine. I can't help but want to touch her more and more. How did I not realize Cat had been my women this whole time? "Beck, what are we doing? I mean why do you love on me? I am so confused right now. I thought I was your physical release. I'm not your girlfriend." "But Cat you just said if I ever want a woman to love on me you would be there. What if I want you Cat? Why can't I want my best friend?" I don't get women seriously they want me one minute and don't want me the next. "Sorry Beck I can't keep up. You want Tori and now you want me. How am I supposed to feel about this? How do I know it's not the alcohol talking?" It's not Cat- at least I don't think it is I think to myself. "Go home Beck, I need some space. I think we should stop before we regret anything." I suppose this request is fair- clearing my head seems to be a good idea. I shouldn't force myself on Cat. "Cat I am sorry if I just came across as an ass." She smiles with that big grin of hers. "Oh Beck you can never be an ass and don't worry we are still friends in the morning!" I left her house feeling disappointed and yet very mad at myself for not kissing her good bye.


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5

When I got home I decided to clear my head. Tori or Cat? Cat or Tori? Is it possible to love two women at once? I am convinced that it is possible. No wonder there are polygamists in the world- having more than one wife could solve my issue. Gross I could never be a polygamist- but when I am with Cat I feel one way and when I am with Tori I feel another. But I did just admit to Cat that everything I imagined Tori to be came from her. Maybe I should give Cat a chance. Cat has always been there for me and wants me with every ounce of her soul. She knows I have loved Tori for the past ten years. But who am I kidding that isn't going anywhere. Or is it? Tori did just come over here last night to let me know she is "available!" Which is kind of weird considering Andre's funeral was just yesterday. Maybe Tori is just trying to toy with me- Cat has been more of a girl friend to me than any other woman. "Breathe Beck breathe." I tell myself. I have two beautiful women- who both want me. I really should give Cat a try- I know we dated before but I think it would be magic this time. I smell like beer- gross. No wonder Cat sent me home- maybe it was the alcohol talking. Maybe I should leave California for a few days and go to Canada to visit Moose. He has wanted me to visit for a long time-but I kind of want to invite Cat. I could book plane tickets for Cat and I to fly out this weekend. She'd enjoy that- wait why would I invite Cat? We aren't even dating but she is the only woman I thought to invite. I will just go ahead and book the tickets now. I can always change them later. I grab my laptop and book two tickets for Friday to Yukon, Canada. Cat will enjoy the trip- she is so sweet. I think I will text her to make sure she is free.

Beck: Hey Cat what are you doing this weekend?

Cat: Nothing why?

Beck: I have a surprise for you...

Cat: like what?

Beck: like come over ;p

Cat: Beck... We just hung out

Beck: :( please?

Cat: k see ya soon 3 you owe me!

Beck: come over girly

Cat: why?

Cat: just kidding Beck- open the door.

I open the door and there she is standing before me. Her hair is soaking wet. "Did you just take a shower?" I ask noticing a new shampoo scent. "Yeah I was texting you while I was coming out." I could tell she came over in her bath robe. "Nice bath robe! Want to burrow some of my clothes?" She begins to blush-"Why am I so forgetful? How embarrassing! Sure can I have sweat pants and a hoodie?" I grab her the ones she used to steal when we once dated. "Why did you want me to come over Beck? We just hung out all night. Can you not get enough of me?" She laughs. "I guess I can't" I blush. "I wanted you to come over cause I have a surprise for you. I booked us plane tickets to Yukon, Canada for the weekend. I thought you'd like to leave the country with me and go hiking or hunting. Moose has a nice cabin we can stay in. And I decided to invite you." She was speechless and excited. "Beck? That sounds wonderful. Tori isn't invited right? Why didn't you ask her?" She seemed flustered. "I wanted to invite my spunky best friend and I think we need time together. A wise girl sent me home to think about things. So I thought about what she said and invited you to tag along!" She blushed in approval. "I am the wise girl right?" "Do you even have to ask beautiful?" I said to her while putting my hand on her face. She smiled back and noticed I am trying to make this work between us. I can't let Cat go and she gazes at my eyes again. Those beautiful emerald green eyes have cast their spell on my heart. "Thank you Beck. It will be the most exciting weekend! I can't wait to go to Canada with you. I bet it's beautiful there in the fall and hunting sounds fun." That's what I love about Cat she is not afraid to get her hands dirty. This one time I was about to skin a deer and she did the job faster than I ever could. It didn't even gross her out- it's probably why she decided to go into nursing school. My hand still rested on her cheek and then she used her hands and reached for my face. She pulled me in and closed her eyes. Her bath robe fell to the floor. And she began making out with me- she pushed me to the couch. I couldn't believe I had a naked beauty on top of me. She began kissing my neck all the way back to my lips. She grabbed my left hand and placed it on her back. I stroked her back all over. The surface was smooth and peaceful. "You know Beck- I haven't finished showering yet if you want to join?" Was Cat asking me to shower with her? Maybe she is testing me- as tempted as I am to say yes. I just reply, "It can wait!" She smiles and says, "You pass!" I knew she was testing me- seeing how far I would take her. She grabs the hoodie and sweat pants and puts them on in front of me. "Want to watch a movie?" "Sure let's watch BraveHeart! I love it when he screams, 'FREEDOM!' At the end!" Go figure Cat doesn't like chick flicks. I am so excited she suggested this movie I have wanted to snuggle with her and watch it for ages. As we watch the movie I notice she is quoting every line. She covers my eyes during the "gory"scenes. "Cat I have watched this since I was ten I can handle it!" Why is she so cute when she flirts with me? I have never seen her flirt so much in my life- poor girl was really holding her feelings back. She looks new somehow like a Christmas tree being light up for the first time. When I smile at her she beams- when I touch her she glows. I now realize to her I am home.


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

The next day we boarded our plane and headed to Canada. I told Cat to pretend we are engaged so we can sit by each other on the plane. She laughs when I tell her this but goes along with it. "Congrats," chimes one of the TSA morons. Do they really think we are engaged? I guess they do -Whatever allows me to sit beside Cat. She doesn't even ask me- as soon as we sit down her head finds its way into my lap and then on my shoulder. We watch airplane movies to pass the time. Nothing good is playing so we decide to laugh it off with the Big Bang Theory. When we finally land Cat says, "This is my first time out of the States." "Really I thought you have been to Mexico. Oh well I am glad your first time to another country is with me. And I have dual citizenship so I can live in either the U.S or Canada!" I am so proud to be Canadian- it may seem silly but when people ask if I am American I am almost offended. But then I remember that I am a citizen of two countries. For some reason this fascinates Cat. "So if you lived on the border of Washington State and Canada which country would you pay taxes to?" "It doesn't work like that Cat. I can't believe you just asked me that," I am then interrupted by a familiar voice, "Hey Beck, long time no see. And who's this cute little lady with you?" Asked Moose who was very interested in Cat and is about three times larger than when I last saw him. I then had to do one of those hands off gestures that guys do-"She's my girlfriend Moose," I say quickly. Cat seemed perfectly fine and agreed with me. "Ah nice one dude! She is so cute I could eat her up!" "Well please don't- you sound like a creepy cannibal!" I say wondering if Moose was going to try and take Cat from me this weekend. "So where's that Tori chick you always spoke about? You know the hot chick with the long brown hair. I remember you would come for the weekend and talk story about that girl. Never thought you'd get over her bro!" Wow Moose just sounded like an ass and made Cat very unnerved in the process. "Yeah I am over that Tori girl! Her fiancé just died anyways. You know Andre- he died in the war. But I don't really want to talk about that now." Moose stopped talking, "Well I am sorry for your loss bro. And if I can do anything let me know." We climbed into his car and he drove around. The Yukon was different than I remembered it with more trees and greenery everywhere. "I have a nice cabin in the woods for you two love birds- I sure hope you enjoy yourselves!" When we arrive on the camp grounds I see a never ending dirt road in a valley of trees. Many hiking trails can be seen for miles and miles. And the mountains have snow on the tops of them. I hope we can go skiing in those snow caps and I hope I can introduce Cat to a snow ghost. When the snow freezes over entire pine tree forests that's called a snow ghost! I miss my country so much it is nice to be apart of Canada once more. When I come back to this I wonder why I ever moved to California. I look at Cat and her eyes are bright and filled with exploration and childlike excitement. I turn around and see a small log cabin. I know it's for us and it's perfect. It has a porch facing the mountain sunset and a hot tub shaped like a heart. Without Cat's knowledge I have pre-ordered champagne for the two of us. I hope this counts as a romantic getaway. I need Cat to know that I mean business this time if I am going to win her affections back. Cat and I finally get to our cabin and she sees the champagne sitting beside the hot tub.

"Beck, you were thinking of more than just inviting your best friend over for a weekend getaway. This is more like a romantic..." "Get away!" I finish for her. "Why are you doing this Beck?" She can't stop blushing- and because she is a red head the color of the blush is more noticeable. "I want you to feel appreciated Cat! And to know that I am trying so hard to make us happen!" "Who says that we aren't an 'us' already Beck?" She glances my way. "Cat I want you to decide that! It's not up to me this time- the last time I screwed us up. The way I always screw up everything. You know I might be a nice guy but everything goes down south for me. I'm destructive. I'm dangerous..I'm I'm..." "Still in love with Tori?" Cat whispers behind me. "What? No..." "Are you sure Beck? Why are we really here?" I look at her and know deep down that some part of me loves them both. "I can't answer you Cat. I told you I ruin everything. I just... I love ...I love...both of you. But I am choosing you this weekend Cat. I am choosing you because you have always been the woman in my life who has been there. The woman I can always look to and hold on to when my life goes to shit. You think for a minute I would have Tori here? No Cat, I just couldn't- not with you in the back of my head. You're always there Cat. And you let me use you for a 'physical release!' Well no more Cat- I just want you to let me try to be yours. Despite slight feelings I may have for Tori- I am here with you. I am doing this for you. I am trying to rescue us- or the us that I believe is somewhere. And maybe you don't want me anymore- that's fine but I just thought if we refocused on us away from Tori... We could start over and could just fall in love again. I just want you Cat- I don't know what else I can say or do to win you back. But if you want me to go then say something. I think you are here this weekend because you believe in us too. You believe we can work and if you didn't believe that then why are you here!? Unless you are here just to watch me screw up again- cause frankly I never say anything right. I don't know how to talk to women- I never say anything right. I am just tired of screwing up in front of you Cat. It embarrasses me..." I am looking down at my feet and I begin to feel sick to my stomach. Luckily Cat finished nursing school in the spring and knows what to do. "Beck, lie down. You aren't screwing up. And thank you for what you said. I do believe in us- I do. I am just timid because I fear you compare me to Tori." "I have never been with Tori- I haven't even kissed the woman. There's nothing to compare." She looks at my face and knows that I am being truthful. "I can always tell when you are lying or telling the truth. It is written in your eyes. And when you say you love me your eyes are honest Beck." "I am honest-I care for you a lot Cat- I love..." "You too!" She interrupts by replying to me. I am lying down now and my head is spinning. A woman has never told me she loves me before- I may have known Cat loved me but hearing it sends me to the moon and back. I have never told a woman that I love them either- and by this time my head is spinning out of control. "Beck, ...I love... you!" This time when she says it her ear is on my heart and she is listening to it beat as a quick drum. My heart has wings like a butterfly and it belongs to her. She lies on top of me and kisses me softly all over my face. I can't control myself anymore; I place my hand under her back and roll myself on top of her. I look down and see beauty gazing up at me. I move slowly toward her face and begin kissing her on the mouth. "Beck, let's have some champagne!" She says while breaking off the kiss. I pour the champagne into two glasses and propose a toast, "To the best friend I have ever and will ever have!" She smiles again,"To the man I love- may you always feel loved by me!" We clink glasses together and drink the champagne slowly together. "You know I might mess this up Cat?" "I know and I might to Beck. But don't let that scare you from trying. And I know you are really trying just look at where we are. For crying out loud you know how to spoil a woman." "Cat you once told me,'its not healthy for you to deny what your heart is telling you. If you love this woman- don't go keeping it to yourself. You have a big heart and I think any women would be lucky to share it with you!' I have to ask did you want to be with me then?" I asked her. "Of course Beck. I always want you - even when you don't want me. So if you decide to go to Tori- it will hurt me but I will understand and still love you. I know that getting in a relationship with you right now is risky- but I want you as long as you'll have me." Awww man I sound like such a douche when she puts it that way. Suddenly there is a knock at the cabin door- we answer it and that's when we see Tori's face standing in the door frame of our cabin!


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

"WHAT IS THIS?" She yells. "How dare you leave me alone in California. You guys said you would be there for me and here you are in Canada in this cabin. Do you know how I found you?" Before we could respond she snaps some more, "MOOSE! If he wasn't Facebook chatting me I wouldn't have known and so he invited me. He bought me a plane ticket and I just got here. What were you two thinking?" Oh man now I am really pissed at Moose- he is trying to set me off. He probably knows I like them both- it's probably his way of getting a new "girl friend!" Whichever girl is left over he will go for- since he invited Tori he can have her. I was so ready to focus on Cat this weekend. When I am with Cat my head spins and when I am with Tori I have butterflies in my belly. When I am around both- I feel ill. See one can be in love with two women at once. But I chose Cat- I need to stay faithful to cat. I need to- but Tori is here. And somehow she always makes me change my mind about Cat- but awwww Cat the way she smiles. Awww But the way Tori stands in the light. The way Cat smells after a shower. Uuuuuggghhh my head is on backwards this is a nightmare. It truly is. STAY with CAT! It's like there is a battle in my heart- a tug of war having a conversation like this:

Tori side: Look how pretty she is. She is perfect and is available now that Andre is dead. He died just so you could steal his woman.

Cat side: Stay faithful to her- she is your new woman. Stay stay STAY!

Tori side: No forget that Cat- don't you want to have sex with Tori. She is all vulnerable and needs emotional support.

Cat side: Forget Tori and stay with Cat.

Cat side: "I... Love... You Beck"

Tori side: "I'm available!"

See what an endless battle this is. Cat loves me... CAT LOVES ME. That's enough to shake me into place and is enough to help me remember who I should be with. "Tori, I came here to be with Cat this weekend. She and I are having some issues with our friendship and needed to get away together. We were only going for a weekend. GO home TORI. I am so pissed that Moose even invited you. I said we would be there for you- but we have our own problems to figure out. And I am sorry but Andre was my friend too and I needed to get away this weekend to get my mind off of his death. How dare you come into our peaceful cabin and bitch at us like a drama queen. If I want to be with Cat that is none of your business. Go home! NOW!" I say slamming the door in Tori's face. I felt like a jerk to Tori- but I am so fed up with her being here. But at the same time I wanted to drag her in here and have a threesome. God I am such a scum bag. I am so glad I don't do half the dirty things that sneak into my mind. After I shut the door Cat wraps her arms around me. "Thank you Beck- I know that was hard. But thanks for telling her to go. It means a lot to me that you are trying so hard to fight for us. But if you want her- there she is. I know my heart will hurt if you go to her but I will get over it..." "Cat stop that NOW! If I chose her she would be in this cabin and not you. I still have feelings for her but that was so annoying. I want us to work Cat- I am trying so so hard to honor us! It is hard and I am glad you see that in me!" I just look at Cat and hear Tori bitching outside. "Excuse me Cat- I have one more thing to take care of!" In rage I grab a glass of champagne and open the door- I pour it on Tori's head in disgust and tell her, "Get the fuck out!" Then I saw the look on Tori's face- the look that would haunt me for a while. It was an embarrassed face- a "I have just been bullied" face. I then proceed to run after her. "Tori... I ...am ...so ...sorry.. "I say chasing her down. "Beck go be with Cat. But don't pretend I don't know you like me too. You admitted you think I am beautiful and you want to kiss me. And here you are with my best friend. What's wrong with you Beck!? You tell Cat you love her and still chase after me! I see through that- you're so twisted you don't know what you want! We aren't toys Becket we are women- so chose one and stay. Don't go back and forth. I bet Cat feels like that now." I then do the thing that Cat feared the most- the thing she said would be risky. I push Cat aside and touch Tori. I grab her in my hands and begin kissing her passionately on the lips. Luckily for me we were hidden under a pine tree where Cat couldn't see. But Cat will know- I will have eyes that lie when I return to her. Tori tastes even better than Cat- aww man and now I am comparing them. I am such a horrible guy- I told Cat I destroy things and that I ruin everything. I notice Tori is kissing me back- she wants me the way I want her. It begins to rain and Tori starts to laugh. "You need to pick one of us Becket! You can't have both of us- and if you don't decide soon there won't be any women left for you to choose from. And thanks for the champagne bastard." She says leaving me there alone under the pine tree. I deserve to be alone- I just cheated on my Cat. My little red haired lady- I feel like an ass. And what's worse is they both want me- the way I want them. I always sucked at math but when my teacher told me she hated triangles I didn't understand her- now I do love triangles suck.


	8. Chapter 8

Ch. 8

The walk back to the cabin was one of the hardest things I ever had to do. I need to be honest with Cat. Aww man I didn't want to cheat on my little Cat. I then find a rock under a tree and sit on it. I allow myself to cry in the rain. I needed a good cry- I feel so sick to my stomach. My stomach felt as if it were in my throat and I began to vomit everywhere. My muscles hurt afterwards and my throat was really tight and dry. I want to lie down- but I am way to dizzy to make it home. So I take shelter under another tree and rest for what seems like hours. By now Cat will be looking for me- for me the scum bag. "Hello Beck," I hear Cat's voice and feel like a jerk. I avoid eye contact. "Tori just came by the cabin and told me everything! I knew this would happen Beck... Why?... Did you...*sniff*" I hear her begin to cry knowing I am the cause of it. "Why did I do it Cat- because I am a screw up. Because I ruin everything." "I suppose you are a screw up..." She says through her tears. "I think I am just going to fly home this afternoon with Tori! We both think you need time by yourself to think about your actions." I didn't disagree with Cat- but I still wanted to be her boyfriend. "Cat am I still your boyfriend?" Hoping for a yes- hoping for any kind of redemption. "No, you're not Beck. I still love you so much- but I can't be with someone who doesn't love me 100%." "Cat I don't know how to do that anymore. I want to be that guy for you- damn why am I like this? Why can't I ever be a good guy? Why- why? Please Cat don't go- stay... Please stay... PLEASE...P..L" I have nothing left to say to Cat. I am such a fuck up and any chances of being with Cat are blown at this point. "Cat I am... So... Sorrryyyyyyyy." I cry out- I am the worst friend she has ever had. "Good bye Beck- see you in California. You are such a player-... You...used me... Fuck ...you ...Beck! Good bye!" I have never heard Cat swear so I know she is very disappointed in me. I have hurt her so deeply- I can't believe how horrible I have been to my angel. I grab her hand and try to pull her in. "Cat, please don't go! " "NO BECKET! We are done. DONE! I can't be your second rate woman anymore. I am not Tori and I can't be your 'release' anymore. I am no longer available to you! I am going home where I belong- just stay in Canada for all I care." "FINE you know what I will. JUST get out of here BITCH!" I can't believe my own ears- me lashing out at Cat sends her in a bolting run. I am too weak to chase after her. I can chase after Tori- but I can't chase after Cat. Perhaps she is second rate to me after all...perhaps!


	9. Chapter 9

Ch. 9

I finally get up and head back to the cabin. I wish I went after Cat but I just couldn't. My body is almost paralyzed as I am crawling back. When I open the cabin door- I look around. She has packed and is already gone. I can't believe she actually left. As I look around some more I find a note that reads:

Dear Beck,

I am sorry for my harsh words and I know you are too. You aren't a screw up and I apologize for easily agreeing with you when you said that. But you hurt me so deeply. I still love you- you crazy "bastard!" And when I was running toward the cabin I realized you didn't invite Tori- Moose did. I haven't left you alone in Canada (even if you deserve it)! I didn't want to travel with Tori back to California. I can't be friends with her anymore but that's a long story. I have moved into the cabin next door. I think you need your space though- but I just couldn't abandon you here. And I still believe in us- dating you will be risky. But I am sure I can tame that inner tiger in you eventually. I mean that with love and affection. And maybe I am too forgiving towards you- but I know we could be great together. And I am sorry I told you to stay in Canada. If you want to well that's up to you. But I will miss all the crazy times we shared in my apartment in you decide to stay. But don't go thinking for a second that this means we are back together- I need to know that I can trust you again. I will let you figure out what that means. I want you to know that I am sick of being second rate. But I also know that as your best friend I come first. I believe that if I can come first as a best friend that eventually you can do the same thing to me as a girl friend. I am not sure what you are scared of Beck- if it's commitment I don't blame you. I am terrified of being with someone for the rest of my life. But you have to put yourself out there and just go for it. So this is me trying to go for it. We are both almost 25- we aren't those high school kids anymore. We are adults who need to figure us out together Beck. So I am giving you a second chance- show me that I can trust you again. And know that I will ALWAYS love you no matter what.

Sincerely, Catherine Marie Valentine

After I read the letter I felt better inside. Cat is so graceful with her words and is never too harsh when she writes. I love looking at that familiar bubbly handwriting of hers. I am so shocked she didn't leave me here alone. She is next door to me- silly faithful Cat still believes in us. God bless you Cat and your redemption on me. But how do I show her that she can trust me again. Then it hits me I know what I need to do...


	10. Chapter 10

Ch. 10

I head to the cabin next door and find a scene I wasn't expecting... Moose holding Cat down on the bed getting ready to do God knows what to her. His tongue was shoved all the way in her mouth and he was holding her down by her wrists. Cat was screaming and flailing all over the place. She was kicking him as hard as she could but his knees were clearly stronger than her feet. "Hey Beck, you know what I always did hate how you could get any beautiful woman you wanted. And now you have two bitches going after you. You know what I always hated about you- you always complained that you were never good enough for a woman. Well this red haired slut here- she won't stop talking about you and that just pisses me off. Pisses me off to no end- so I have decided that natural selection allows me take what's mine. You do know about natural selection right? The strongest will always thrive and the weak will die off. In this case you're the weakling. We both know I am bigger and stronger and can take these two beauties from you!" I see the look of terror on Cat's face and then I hear screaming coming from under the bed and I realize Tori is under there. She never left Canada. I know Moose has had a bad upbringing but this is just out of character even for him. "Get your hands off of Cat and let Tori go!" I haven't done knife fighting in 8 years but I always carry my spiderco knife on me- you never know when you need it for hunting or protection. I run toward Moose and throw all my weight in his direction. He evades me and I pull out my spiderco knife. I hold it strongly in my grip and charge toward him as a mighty warrior. He throws a punch toward my rib cage - knocking some of the wind out of me. He lets go of Cat and she begins to untie Tori. This fight has clearly been boiling up inside of Moose for a long time. My ribs hurt badly and I begin to realize that one of them is broken. But I keep going and push through the pain. I want to rip him to shreds- I am finally able to dig into his flesh with my knife. I cut his left and right hands. His blood is flying left and right. This pisses him off even more, "Beck I am going to kill you! I am going to kill you in front of these wenches! Then I am going to have both of them." When I hear him say that- adrenaline like never before rushes into my blood stream. I become as a super human ready to destroy Moose. I tackle him to the ground and begin to choke him violently. I strangle him with my arms. "You will do no such thing to my Cat as long as I am around!" Cat comes over with a chair and knocks him over the head with it. This knocks him out but I still hold on. I don't want him to breathe ever again- I don't want this bastard to exist. I want to take him out of this world and send him to hell where he belongs. "Beck let go- you will KILL HIM!" Cries Cat. "Beck LET GO! NOW!" She slaps me in the face really hard and it brings me to my senses. And as soon as I let go I weep at her feet- I am so grateful I was there to protect Cat. So thankful that he didn't harm her or Tori. "I called the police- they will be here soon to pick him up!" Says Tori. "I will be going home to California! I think you two need your get away weekend!" Says Tori sneaking out. "I see you found my letter Beck." How can she smile after he almost raped her? "Yeah I found it thank you Cat. Thanks for cleaning my wounds- you are quite the nurse!" I laugh and as soon as I do the pain in my ribs is unbearable. It feels as glass shards ripping through my being. The pain creates a ripple effect which trickles down my entire nervous system. "Beck, we are going to head back to the States soon. And as your own personal nurse you are going to need bed rest. So you will be staying in my apartment. And that's a medical order not a request, "smiles Cat. "Cat, sorry your first time to Canada sucked big hairy balls!" I say. "No worries, we can go again when you are better. I am good at giving you second chances remember?" She beams with those emerald eyes of hers- the ones that I am in love with. "Cat, thanks for believing in us and giving me another shot. I don't deserve it- I don't deserve you!" "Shut up Beck! You really don't think you get bonus points for taking on a big guy like Moose? And you broke your ribs for me. Thanks for standing up for me. It was brave of you and I am grateful for that!" "GET MARRIED ALREADY!" shouts jealous Tori in the background. "The medics are here and so are the police." She barks at us. We head out to the chopper and I can't help but laugh, "This was a terrible weekend!" Cat starts to laugh to, "Yeah completely sucked!" The flight back was short and the drive home was even shorter. I am too weak to lift anything and Cat is sweet enough to help me inside her apartment. I doze off for a while and when I wake up all my clothes and shoes are next to my bed folded. "Cat did you do this?" "Well I have a key to your apartment remember? So I grabbed it all- you are staying here awhile." "Is that so?" We find ourselves watching a cheesy movie and flirting up a storm. Maybe our lives aren't perfect like in the movies but at least things are going back to normal. And for now that's good enough for me.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

Things between Cat and I were going well. She nursed me back to health and my broken rib was still on the mend. It was a stress fracture- whatever that meant. I don't understand medical terms- it's cute how excited Cat gets trying to explain the Latin terms for the parts of the body to me. "Let's play the game operation," she says. I bought her that stupid game back in college as a joke to get her through finals week. She ended up not studying for her exams and passed all her clinicals. Don't ask me but I am pretty sure a dumb game like that prepared her for the exams. I always hated how that board game was set up- with those stupid little plastic things twisted in that ugly stooge's body. I always touched the metal part with the tweezers and BEEEEP! His damn nose would turn red. Clearly medical school was never my speed. That's why I majored in theatre and the arts. As great as Cat is at all that stuff she ended up being a nurse. "Do we have to play operation? I suck at that game and his damn nose Cat... It turns red on me every time. I loose all the time." It's been a week since I read that letter that Cat wrote. I still feel like I owe her- I want her to trust me again. And maybe she does but I don't know that for sure. I know what I have to do...the thought of it makes me so nervous... But I know it's what needs to happen. "Cat do you trust me? In your letter... Do you trust me anymore?" She blinks and pauses. She still remembers that I cheated on her. "Not fully...Not yet Beck. It will come in time." "There's nothing I can do or say to speed time up to make you trust me sooner?" I asked in desperation- with my idea still pondering in the back of my head. "No Beck- you can't rush me into trusting you." "What if... I... ..What if we... Made love? Would you trust me then?" Suddenly her mood towards me changed. She knows that I am being serious now. "Your eyes... Beck... They don't lie." She blushes knowing that I want her to trust me- she knows I am a virgin and that me offering this is huge. She is a virgin as well. In high school I recall her asking me, "Beck, if both of us are virgins until we are 25 years old can we make love? Can we make love as best friends then?" "Sure Cat! I promise!" The memory fades away and then I say, "Sure Cat! I promise!" She smiles and I know it means she remembers as well. "We were fifteen then Beck! I don't know." "I promised you Cat and today is my birthday. So I am 25 right now!" Cat looked over at the calendar and felt embarrassed. "I completely forgot I am soooo sorry. I had a surprise party planned and everything." I hate it when she tries to change the subject. "Cat I don't care about that. I want my best friend back for my birthday that's all!" She scans my eyes for lies. "I seek no lies. You really want to make love?..." "Only if you will have me, Cat. Only if you think you are ready to trust me again. Only if you think you are ready to let me love you again. Cause I do Cat- I love you so much and I can't bear to loose you! EVER again!" She views my eyes and sees no lies. She closes her eyes and leans into kiss me. It's been awhile since I have kissed her. Something is different about the way she is kissing me- I now know why. She is agreeing to make love with me. I close my eyes and prepare myself for the full Cat experience. I then remember my broken rib, "Cat can we move to the couch? My rib hurts a bit on this bed." She nods and as we move to the couch she sets herself down on my lap. She shoves her wet tongue into my mouth and I feel those goose bumps rising up from my pores. I tilt her back again like before and do something I haven't done to a woman- caress her chest. I fondle her soft breasts and slowly unhook her bra. It's a lacy bra with a blue zebra pattern on it. I can't believe she is finally allowing me to undress her. I then begin to kiss her all over her chest and watch that look on her face- the one begging me for more. I begin to kiss her lips some more,"Cat I...love... All... Of...you!" Her heart pounds beneath my hands. Something inside tells me to stop. "Cat we ...can ...wait," I tell her. "Thank... you ...Beck. I'm not ready yet. Can we make out?" She asks me as I help her put her bra back on. "Beck, I ... Love... All of you! And I trust in ...you... Can you be my... Boyfriend again?" She asks me, while sitting on my lap. "Sure, sweetie. You're all I wanted for my birthday!" Even though we didn't make love or have sex- I got my girl back and that's worth more to me than anything else in the world.


	12. Chapter 12

Ch. 12

I woke up feeling a little disappointed we didn't make love. But now that she's my girlfriend I am sure that will come in time. When I think about the rest of my life I see a little red haired lady following me where ever I go. I am 25 years old now and I won't be young forever- unless longevity spares me. I know Cat is happy with me now and we are finally stable. After the whole Canada drama and me playing tug of war with her heart- we need a break. I know this sounds like I am rushing into things- but I think I am going to ask Cat to marry me soon. I want to get settled down and I am tired of being known as the unmarried guy. And I know Cat would marry me in a heartbeat- I am a bit scared to take her on another get away weekend after the whole Canada thing. Like I said earlier things have a way of always blowing up in my face. I am rather tired of it really. I want to take Cat somewhere special to propose to her. There's no way I can drag her to Canada. Maybe I can fly us to Hawaii. I have been saving my money so I could go surfing there. She'd really enjoy that I think. And we could live in one of those small apartments for a while. My brother lives there and has a spare apartment that we could live in. I would obviously have to ask her when we get to Hawaii. Imagine that a proposal in Hawaii- ha-ha who's romantic now? I have so taken notes from all those damn chick flicks I have seen. I know what girls like- they want their lives to be like the movies sometimes. Well Cat, you are moving in with me and we are going to Hawaii! Woot woot! I first have to ask her to move in with me. I sound like such a backwards guy- move in with me and then propose. Isn't it the other way around? How on earth did my dinosaur like grandparents wait until after they were married for sex or anything? I seriously give people like that credit- it's just not done like that anymore. Now it's, "mate, date and procreate!" Why wait until your married to have sex anyways? Well, I guess Cat and I could wait to then... my parents waited til engagement. Which honestly is pretty much marriage to me- whatever I don't get it. I wonder what type of ring I should get my little Cat. She hates diamonds so that's out- maybe I could get her something simple like one of the Irish Celtic Claudaugh rings. I remember hearing her talk about those once, "Ha-ha Beck, diamonds suck! Look at that ugly rock on her hand. If I ever got married I would want something Celtic!" "Why?" "Cause my family is Irish! Dddduuuuhhhh! But also cause I don't want any rocks on my rings! It would fall off..." The memory fades- I am so glad I can remember moments like that in my life. It always comes in handy- my parents used to call me a "natural" historian. Meaning I keep a good record of my own life. Well watch out Cat Valentine- Beck is coming for you and you'd better be ready to say "yes!"


	13. Chapter 13

Ch. 13

I woke up next to the smell of gingerly goodness. There she is my beautiful Cat- sprawled out on my arms and wait what's that... A tattoo? I quickly look at a tattoo I never noticed before. It was a tramp stamp that said, "Cat &Beck forever!" With a heart around it and an arrow through the middle. "Cat, when did you get that tattoo?" I asked. "Oh the first time we dated. Hehe I went with Jade and got it." Jade- awww man that girl has issues. There was a reason why we stopped hanging out with her. She was a bit too gothic and creepy for me- why did I ever date her? Come to think of it I always date girls that flock together what's up with that? No wonder guys have trouble getting girls- they always hang out in pairs. And if you date one there's no way we can date her hot best friend afterwards. I am so glad I can date Cat now! "Hey, Cat how would you feel about us moving in together?" I ask timidly for is she says no there is no way in hell I can propose to her yet. "Well... I... Don't... Think... We... Should!" My heart sank. "Totally kidding- awww the look on your face Beck was precious. Sure that's fine. Who's apartment!? Mine or yours.." I look away- now I have to be strategic if I am going to get her to consider Hawaii. "What if we lived somewhere else? Like a different state?" I say looking into those emerald eyes. I am slightly reminded of the Wizard of Oz when I stare into those eyes. "Oh really? Wow that is huge Beck. Well my job is easily transferable anywhere. And I am a bit bored of California. Where were you thinking? Cause I know you -you are plotting something!" She does know me- they say red heads are smarter than other girls. With Cat I truly believe this stereo type! "I was thinking Hawaii..." "HAWAII!? Really?" she says with a look of shock. "Yeah- my brother has a spare apartment we can stay in for free. I already asked him." "HAWAII- FREE! Beck you really know how to spoil a girl. But this time... No crazy friends of yours." I laugh- "No crazy friends. Really Cat did you think I would do that to you twice. Although with my dumb luck!" "Let's start packing then." She says. And we do. I cram all of my stuff into two giant suit cases while she neatly folds her clothes. She likes doing laundry- I hate it. I hate the smell. Before we knew it we were on a plane headed to Hawaii. My life seemed to be turning around for once just once- or so I thought.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch. 14

We landed in Kona in a small open aired airport. "Cat, I love you!" I tell her. She beams again and I see the cutest dimples on her cheeks. Her face is beautiful as always. "I love you too, Becket! What are you planning?" She smirks. "Who said I was planning anything. You're so nosy!" I say while grabbing her hand as we walk off the run way. "You always plan things!" "Cat I planned to come to Hawaii with you. That's all I have planned." "Okay sure..." She hums. I can never tell if she believes me or not but whatever. Phewww! "Beeeeccccckkkkkk!" I hear my brother's voice shout at breakneck speed! "How are you little brother?" "Doing fine Owen! This is my girlfriend Cat." My brother takes a look at Cat and smiles with delight, "Nice to meet you little missy! I'm Owen. I know you've been taking care of my baby brother these past few years now. Well thanks for that- sorry we haven't had the pleasure of meeting yet. It was on my to do list. So shall we head to your new home?" "Sure!" We say together. My brother is an Air Force pilot of some kind and is stationed all around the world. That's why I never see him and we are 10 years apart. "So, I heard your friend Andre passed away a while ago. Sorry to hear that. My best mate Pedro just died! Great guy to..."there was a pause to honor the dead. We quickly departed the airport and drove among endless fields of lava rock. It reminded me of a brownie and I soon got very hungry. We arrived at our new address and I was excited to unpack into my new life. Little did Cat know that I had the ring purchased -that it was in my luggage? Little does she know that I got the ring size from her mom- oh how little she knows! "Welcome to your new Ohana/apartment!" Said Owen. Cat's eyes widened at the sight- a balcony view of the ocean, a queen sized bed, and a full size kitchen were now within her reach. It was more than she'd ever imagined. "I will leave you two to settle in!" Squawked Owen. "Thank you or Mahalo!" I say remembering my Hawaiian. "Oh Becket! Oh Beck! You know how to spoil a woman. And no crazy friends! Yay! Thank you..." She beams. "You're welcome precious. And we get to LIVE here." We begin to unpack but before I can even start Cat says, "Let's ...make ...love!" My ears fall off my head and that pounding in my chest picks up. "Really!?" I say remembering last time. "Yes..." She flirts. "Now?" "Or Later- and later..!" What does and later mean? Does she mean more than once? Is little Cat having a sex appetite right now? I can hardly imagine this being the case. "Can we unpack first and rest?" I say feeling like an ass for turning her down. But really I want to propose first and then make love- not the other way around. And I will NOT ask her during sex that's so beyond stupid. "What's wrong Beck am I not TORI enough for you?" She says feeling rejected. Did she really just say that- a moment ago she was saying she felt spoiled and now this? Women? "Cat, do you hear yourself. I just want to unpack rest up and go to a nice dinner. Can we please not fight and I am not going to discuss that comment you just made. Its bull and unfair. You know it is- I just moved with YOU to Hawaii not TORI!" She looks down feeling bitchy- "Sorry Beck. I just don't want to loose you to her." "She's not here!" I say. "I know- but just the thought of you guys..." She trails off."Sure let's have dinner tonight and forget this whole thing." So we did we unpacked and took a snuggly nap. Then we got ready for our fancy dinner date. Oh Cat you don't know what's coming your way- but I hope you're ready cause I am about to ask for your hand in marriage, NOT TORI'S!


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15

We headed out into the Kona air. The open breeze smelled salty and felt refreshing to my face. We went to many art galleries and played "art critic!" A game involving us using fake British accents to snobbishly describe the art around us. When we finished we marched on to the Kona Inn. It is an open aired restaurant with old fashioned fans. The fans are manipulated by a pulley system of some kind. We sit down and suddenly I become so nervous- how do I begin to ask her. I don't want to ask her during dinner but maybe before. The hostess takes us over to our seats and I notice my heart is pounding in my blood stream. My feelings are excitement and jitters. The waitress sits us down and I tell her we want to walk by the ocean for a bit. I grab my Cat's hand and pull her towards the shore. We sit by the rock wall. The sunset has many colors tonight. The purple stretches across the horizon and red embellishes the rest of the sky. The big orange ball begins to set on the horizon- I so studied the movies for this moment. I watch Cat and soon bite my lower lip. She's wearing my favorite black halter dress. My heart is pounding again-I go in my pocket and feel the small velvet black box. She is sitting down on the bench- and that's when I turn around and go down on one knee. Her face glistens and a smile becomes wider and wider. "Cat, I know we have had rough times and we have worked through them. And we have so many wonderful memories together. I am not very good at this romantic stuff... Honestly! But I am trying and I know you see that. You have... Been my best friend through it all and I love you with all my heart. Will...you...consider...marrying me Cat?" My speech didn't go according to plan- I stumbled way too much. Then I hear here say, "Beck! Of course!" Tears of joy crawled down her cheeks as a waterfall. She sniffed and jumped into the safety of my arms. We heard people cheering and saying, "way to go" in the background! "Thanks Cat! For giving me this chance to spend the rest of my life with you- and even ...if I mess ...up we will... " "We will work through it! I know Beck and guess what!? We're engaged!" She smiles! "Wait WE'RE ...ENGAGED IN ...HAWAII! I knew you were planning something! I know you so well!" She hugs and kisses me. "I was planning this all along! I knew you would never guess it right!" And with that I took my FIANCÉ out to dinner and we discussed our future plans.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch. 16

We head back to our apartment and all I know is Cat is my fiancé. "Thank you Beck for asking me to marry you! I am so happy right now!" My heart has that sinking feeling again- all I can feel is butterflies dancing inside my chest to an endless drum beat. "Let's go sit on the couch and watch a movie!" "Like what Cat?" "How to Loose a Guy in Ten days? I am just kidding how about Princess Bride?" "Inconceivable!" I jest while quoting the movie. This movie is perfect for both genders adventure and romance. We put the movie on and I realize Cat is letting me spoon her. I am cuddling her as the big spoon- we are as the Big and Little dippers in the night sky. In the middle of the movie I look at Cat and forget everything around me. "Cat, I love you!" I say. "Want to make love?" She asks me. All I manage to say is,"As you wish!" I realized I quoted the movie. "That's cute Beck quoting the movie! Well... ?" She puts her hand on my face and her touch electrifies my insides. She then pushes in and those familiar lips find mine- I taste her. The taste of those cherry lips tell me this is really happening. Her tongue brushes against mine and sends more chills throughout my being. My body is as the ocean and each touch is the waves crashing against my shoreline. Like the ocean this woman is eroding away my rough edges. I begin to touch her all over and hear her begin to moan. This is surely the soundtrack of my dreams- one I want to play over constantly. Her neck smells like my favorite perfume from that Victoria's Secret store. That store is so pink I am terrified to entire. I am a potter molding her beauty in my hands and each curve is just the way I imagined it. I slowly begin to undress her and kiss down her shoulder line. She takes my shirt off and our bare chests touch for the first time. I have never experienced a beauty like this. She is an angel sent from above to heal me. The more I experience Cat the closer I become to her. I slide the rest of her dress off- my favorite black dress has made its way to the floor. And all that's left is her lacy panties. I have enjoyed unwrapping my beautiful Chrissy present slowly. Her reactions to me loving on her make me feel like the luckiest man on earth. I take her panties off and she tosses my boxers about the room. And like newly weds I will soon be one with my Cat. She smiles and says, "I love you Beck!" That sends me into orbit and I tell her I love her back. Our bodies become one and my heart has launched. My entire being has morphed with hers and all I am experiencing is perfection. My head flies into ecstasy and my emotions are racing wildly. I begin to moan loudly and our rhythm quickens- we are at the highest point of ecstasy. I never knew pleasure like this existed anywhere on earth and neither did Cat. She begins to move wildly and that's when it happens- I begin to come inside my Cat. Apart of me has escaped into my woman. I have just given my virginity to my angel, my best friend, my fiancé, my Cat. And I love her with all my heart.


	17. Chapter 17

**Ch. 17**

Cat's POV

I can't believe I am lucky enough to be his girl. I see the selflessness in Beck and all the love he has to offer me. I know that in some deep part of Beck there are still feelings for Tori. But I have to move past it and just accept it. He embraced me and took me on to be his fiancé. He once told me that the woman he makes love to is the woman he wants to end up with. Well I am so happy he chose me over Tori- he is my best friend after all. Best friends in love what a typical romance story we have become. It's been a few weeks since we made love and I am a bit concerned about not starting my period. I haven't had a period this month- it's as though it has completely vanished and disappeared with magic. My period is burrowing the invisibility cloak from Harry Potter- I sure hope I get it back Hogwarts. I haven't been feeling like myself lately and keep wondering if I might be pregnant. I bought a test just in case but I am too frightened to take it. I know I should then I can get all the help I need. Okay here is goes I will just pee on the damn wand. The instructions say one blue line is negative and two blue lines is pregnant. I am hoping for one blue line... Please be one blue line... The results from the test are cooking away and the clock has slowed down. I stand there with my eyes closed and hear the timer go off. I slowly pick up the pee stick to see the results...3...2...1... I see two blue lines and immediately I know I am carrying Beck's baby.

**PLEASE COMMENT DO YOU LIKE WHERE THE PLOT IS GOING?**


	18. Chapter 18

Ch. 18

Tori's POV

Flashback: I regret flying to Hawaii. But I had to see Beck and had to know if he would choose me or Cat. He has asked Cat to marry him and I am happy for them. I feel stupid coming all the way over here but Beck told me to make reservations at the Uncle Billy's hotel. He told me he wanted to talk to me-where is he? "Tori? Can I come in?" I hear a knock at the door and know it's Beck. "Hello Becket, what are you doing here? Don't you have a fiancé to be with? Why are you really here?" I ask knowing the answer and feeling completely terrible. "To be with you Tori- Cat's at work." I know Beck is going to be cheating on Cat soon but it's only one night. What harm can a one night stand do?

Current time: What harm can a one night stand do? I will tell you the harm it can do. It can hurt two people who love each other, it can break hearts, and regrettably such behavior creates cheaters. What has the one night stand done for me? It has my body shaking all over as I stand in the line at Walmart to buy a test. A test I don't want to be positive. The cashier smiles at me, "So sweetie are you expecting?" "Ummmmmmm!" Is all I can say. "Oh I see well if you need information for an abortion clinic take this card." "Thanks I say," wondering if I even believe in abortion. I slip to the bathroom, drop my drawers and pee on the stick. The results come within minutes- damn I am pregnant with Beck Oliver's child.


	19. Chapter 19

**Ch. 19**

Beck's POV

I need to admit to myself the truth; the truth that I still love both of them. Two of them, two women in my life whom I love. I thought by choosing one it would get rid of my feelings for the other. I made myself choose one in hopes of ending my love for the other. Look how stupid I am- my actions always catch up with me. I really want to be faithful to two women but it is not something a single human can or should do. I want to hold Cat in my arms and smell her hair and the next minute taste Tori's sweet lips. By choosing Cat and denying this part of me... I have become a... CHEATER. I made love with Cat and then invited Tori to Hawaii and we made love. I want both of them- I want to experience both of them fully. But it's not fair to them and maybe I should do myself a favor and not date anyone ever again. How can I look at Cat now? Knowing I cheated on her with Tori- and how can I look at Tori and know in the back of my mind that Cat is my fiancé. Maybe I should just move past this and remain faithful to Cat from this day forward. What if the episode I had with Tori was just a phase- something I needed to get out of my system? I guess I will never really know and you know what they say, "once a cheater always a cheater!" Damn I have fucked up so badly the truth is I need to fess up and man up to Cat now. I force myself into my car and head home. "Cat are you here sweetie?" Cat rushes over and looks distraught and confused. "Beck... I need to tell you something..." "Me... Too... Sweetie! You can go first." I bite my lip. "Beck, I know we want a future together. But it's going to happen a lot faster than you think. We made love a few weeks ago and I haven't had a period... Beck I'm pregnant with your child. I am going to be a mother..." I am speechless. I am thrilled and terrified at the same time but I now know I cannot tell Cat the truth. I can't tell her that I cheated on her. And I know Tori will never tell Cat and I still feel horrible. "Beck we have some decisions to make regarding the baby. She we put him up for adoption, should we keep him, should we abort it. Cause honestly we are poor right now and the idea of being a mother scares the shit out of me." She does have a point we do need to go down this road at some point. "We can discuss it over dinner. I wanted to tell you that tonight is date night and I want to take my girl out." Man I am a scum bag but she doesn't need bad news right now- she needs comfort. And the truth is I am still trying to be faithful to her. She needs that in her life who am I to take her happiness away from her? We get to dinner and all I can think about is how I got my best friend pregnant. I need to decide to be a father and decide to be faithful to this woman. She gave her entire being to me and I spat on her when I slept with Tori. But I am starting to think it really was a phase I went through. I have a beautiful woman, a child on the way, and an apartment. What could go wrong? "My cell phone is ringing I will be right back Cat!" I get up from the dinner table and answer the phone- it's Tori. "Beck we need to talk I am pregnant."

**PLEASE COMMENT**


	20. Chapter 20

Ch. 20  
Beck's POV  
Oh great Tori and Cat are both pregnant! I knew I would screw up big time. I always knew I would do something really stupid in my life and well now I have done it. Congrats Beck- fuck tard of the year award goes to? Well now Cat will know I messed up and will know I cheated on her with Tori. Cat had a right to fear I would go for Tori when she wasn't looking. I can't pretend anymore- I love both of them. And the messed up part is I want to have families with both of them. But I can't do it. I just can't. I chose Cat and I need to remain faithful to her. Being with Tori was a mistake and I don't know how I can cover this up. I don't have the heart to ask a woman to abort her child. I don't have it in me to be cruel to her. I need to chat with my brother and fess up that I fucked up big time. Owen knows I am not the smartest brother in the world and yet he is willing to look past it. I slowly head to his bedroom and knock on the door. "Come in Beck." "Owen, I fucked up." "What did you do? It can't be that bad?" He has no idea how bad I am. How destructive I can be- like a toddler in a Lego city. "I got Cat pregnant!" I manage to say. "We'll congrats that's not bad- you had me worried!" "Oh it gets better. And I got Tori pregnant too!" There was a long pause and my brother looks at me and realizes the drama I have just created. "Now I see your problem. Well you could tell Cat the truth. Or ask Tori to have an abortion either way one of them is going to be crushed!" He smirks. I hate telling Owen things he always makes me feel so shitty about my life. And I currently hate my existence. "Wait Beck I got it! It's so easy why didn't I think of it sooner?" "What the hell are you talking about?" I hate it when Owen acts like he knows everything. "Well Beck there's something you should know. I messed up as well. I slept with Tori when she was here. So the truth is we don't know if you're the father or I am. So why don't we call up Tori now and have her tell Cat that I am the father?" I can tell he is lying. "You didn't actually sleep with Tori did you Owen?" I can sense he is lying through his teeth.  
"No I didn't but we can call and ask her if she will go along with this story? I am trying to help you Beck. If Cat knows you're the father your relationship is over. If Cat thinks I am the father then at least Tori can happily keep her baby. Even though we would be asking Tori to lie- it is less painful for both women this way." Wow I can't believe my own brother- he actually might have just saved my ass. I then look at him. "You're right it's the only way." I then remember child support. "Owen I will still have to pay child support." "No you won't I will let Tori and her child live here for a while and I will pay it. After all I was a solider and this country just loves forking over money to vets!" I then call Tori and feel embarrassed for the conversation that's about to take place. "Hey Tori its Beck. My brother's come up with the perfect solution. You can keep your baby and he will pay child support. He also mentioned you can live here with him if you want to. This way Cat doesn't have to know I am the father and we can just get on with our lives." "Beck I hate lying but since I am getting child support from somewhere. I will go with it- but I don't like it. I don't like it one bit. Cat will find out one day and I hope you will be ready for that lie to eat you up. But it's your life not mine. It's a deal. My lips are sealed!" And that's how you cover up a lie... By creating a conspiracy.


	21. Chapter 21

Ch. 21  
I hop on a plane and fly to Oahu for the day. I decide to visit Andre's grave, he is a war hero after all. After I attended his funeral in California they flew his body to Hawaii. He is buried near Pearl Harbor. He is honored in death and I am a scum bag in life. I wish I was six feet under. I don't deserve to live anymore and my desire to keep going is fading. I am the worst friend Andre has ever had. He asked me to take care of his girl and what do I do? I get his fiancé pregnant and he is dead now. If he was here he would have stopped me from being such a loser. I can't lie to Cat- I have to tell her the truth. I know it's risky but I can't let a girl marry me knowing I am a liar. I look at the cemetery grass and see the dew glisten beneath my feet. I hear the sounds of distant birds humming and chirping. The touch of wind relaxes me from within. I feel tranquility in this place and know Andre is speaking to me. He is comforting me through nature. I look toward the sky and feel the sun rays kiss my head with delight and I know Andre doesn't view me as a screw up. I know deep down that telling Cat the truth is risky. But it's what needs to be done. I don't have the heart to lie to my best friend- even if in a moment of weakness I cheated on beauty. I betrayed the best thing that has ever happened to me. I must return to my family and beg for forgiveness even if there is none to give. I soon find myself back on a plane. My short visit to Oahu is over. The Kona air beats down on me and the tranquility I felt in the cemetery returns to me. I know I am ready to face Cat. I drive home and find Cat in our apartment. "Cat? Are you awake?" I whisper quietly to her ear. She really is a beautiful woman. I hope she will forgive me. "Yes, Beck. Where have you been all day?" She looks puzzled. "I went to Oahu and visited Andre's grave. I needed to clear my head and I rushed back because we need to talk." Cat stretches and lies back on the bed. "I know we need to talk. You always go off somewhere for hours on end and then we chat up a storm. So let's have it." "Cat I messed up... Like I always do..." She has that look of confusion again. "Beck you always mess up but you always fix it in the end." "I messed us up Cat! No I FUCKED us up. For lack of a better word. You see I invited Tori over to Hawaii for a night..." Her eyes begin turning red and she knows where this is going. As I continue I begin to swallow my words. "She stayed in a hotel... And you were at work. I went to go see her and... Something came over me.. Lust! I lusted after her and we...had ...ssseexxx! We had sex. I felt terrible afterwards. And have hated myself ever since... I hate myself now in fact." Tears make their way to my eyes and Cat stops looking at me. My voice is now a violent earthquake. "The worst part is... I ruined Tori's life as well. She is pregnant. I got both of you pregnant... And when I told my brother... He wanted me to lie to you... But I couldn't do that Cat. I couldn't lie to you over something as serious as this. I had to tell you the truth... Even if it means you leaving me..." I couldn't form words anymore- I collapse to the floor in shame. Cat says nothing and walks passed me. "You know Beck. I knew this would happen. I knew you messed up. But I didn't think you could screw up this badly. I didn't think you could stoop so low. But you are full of surprises. I appreciate you telling me the truth. You always tell me the truth- every time you mess up. But this is a big FUBAR! You chose me Beck and now you have two children. You can't have two families. You just can't. Did you ask Tori to have an abortion?" "No, I didn't I didn't want to ask her to do that." "Well at least you did one good thing this week! Beck, I am going back to California. I can't even look at you. And not only did you betray me but you betrayed your child as well when you slept with that harlot! I am not mad at Tori's baby- but that child shouldn't exist. You... You... Have ruined us Beck! You spat on our engagement when you fucked that wench. How could.. You do this to me? To us?" She dropped to her knees and balled her eyes out. I tried to comfort her. "DON'T TOUCH ME YOU CHEATING BASTARD!" She said while running out of the room. This is why honesty sucks- the truth hurts people and Owen was right someone was going to get hurt. I just didn't think it was going to be me.


	22. Chapter 22

Ch. 22  
Cat's POV  
I hate Beck- I hate Beck. And yet I still love him with all my heart. He cried- he meant it! NO TIME TO LEAVE BECK FOREVER. My thoughts run wild in my head as two racing horses. I must decide to leave or stay. I hear someone knocking on the door. It's TORI? What is this bitch doing here? I want to slap her across the face but don't knowing how pregnancy makes one feel. "Hi Cat, so Beck told you the truth?" There was a long pause as if the world had stopped spinning. "Yes he told me the truth that you both are terrible people and that I can't trust anyone anymore." I then notice Tori is trying to hand me something. "What is this?" "Those are adoption papers. I am sorry about what happened between Beck and I. It's both our fault- but despite it Cat I would like you to consider adopting my child. I am not ready to be a mother and you will be a great mother. And I know you hate me right now and I don't blame you. But we both know you deserve Beck and Beck deserves you. I want my child to be raised by a decent woman not by a screw up like me. And I know you and Beck will make up at some point. And when you do will you raise my child with him? I know I can't fix the damage that's been done but can you at least consider opening your heart to another child of Beck? That's all I came here to say...good bye for now Cat." As she turns and leaves I stop her. "Wait Tori! Why are you asking me to adopt your child? It's a bit odd. Oh who am I kidding its very strange." She looks down. "I was always planning on giving this baby up for adoption. But I wanted the fiancé of Beck to know the option was out there. I think it would be good for my child to at least be raised by their father. It's up to you. And Cat I am truly sorry for what has happened. But please don't give up on Beck. He loves you and you deserve him more than I ever could. He always loved both of us. But he chose you and don't you ever forget that. I was engaged once Cat to Andre. And when he died I tried to fill the void with Beck and that's why we are having this conversation now. But despite all the bullshit that has happened I am sorry I hurt you and that I used Beck to fill the void in my heart." I thought about what Tori said and suddenly I felt better inside- despite all the drama I felt at peace. And then I did something that I wasn't expecting to do ever or at least not for some time- I forgave her. "Tori, I forgive you for everything. And thank you for telling me everything. I can't hate Beck- it's not in my being to hate Beck. And thank you for telling me about the adoption- I will consider it." Tori began to cry and hugged me. I wasn't expecting to forgive her so easily but I have seen how lies and secrets burn bridges. So I forgave her but I know in my heart I will have to forgive her every day for the rest of my life. I return home and find Beck moping around the house. "Beck, I spoke to Tori and I forgave her. And I came here to let you know that I forgive you too. I love you Beck and I want to be your wife. I will need time to move past this." Beck ran over and hugged me with tears filling his eyes. "I love you Cat- thank you for forgiving me precious. Thank you!" He wept tears of joy and despite it all I felt tranquility pulsing in my veins.


	23. Chapter 23

Ch. 23  
Beck's POV- six months later

I can't believe Cat forgave me so easily. She is an angel sent to me from some higher power. If there is a God, He sent me a precious angel to take care of. I never believed in a higher power until all of this came to my door step. I have never been one to take an interest in religion but if I did I would thank whatever entity blessed me with Cat. I wake up next to Cat and feel a rushing of sheer joy filling the room. I can now be her faithful fiancé. I am so thrilled to marry this woman. I wake her up gently, "Cat, can we talk sweetie?" I am so grateful she stayed by my side. She hums and I take that as a yes. "Do you want to adopt Tori's child?" I decide to let Cat make this call it's the least I can do-I know he is my child but it's up to Cat. "Yes, we will adopt. I am not keeping a blood relative from you. And after Tori's speech to me I think it's for the best. I do however want to raise the child as my own. And tell them one day that they are adopted. I would want to know my roots if I were adopted. Wouldn't you?" "I suppose so." I agree- feeling relief that I will get to father both my children. I may not get to have two girls that I love- but I get two children. I have two of them. Two children to pour my heart into- two lives to fall in love with. I love them both- because there are two of them. "Thanks Cat, for saying yes to this adoption. I am so thrilled that you will help raise both of these children." Time has passed since Cat, forgave me but it still feels like yesterday. "In a few days I will be giving birth to a son. What do we want to name him?" "Andre, after the bravest man I know." Cat beams and agrees. "It's a beautiful name. I am sure Andre would have been honored to have our son named after him. I know you miss him Beck. But we must let this go and honor his memory through our son." Cat is right and I am thrilled to have my son, our son named after someone so brave. Then we hear a knock at the door. It's my brother Owen. "Tori's in labor. Let's go everyone!" "Well that's good because my water just broke!" Cat wasn't due for a few more days- but the baby had other plans. I looked down and saw a wet floor. "Wow you are both going into labor- can't you hold it in?" "NO BECK! I can't hold Andre in. Let's go to the hospital." As we are headed to the hospital the car is filled with laughter and moaning. "Isn't it ironic Cat we are both going into labor now?" Squeals Tori. "So ironic! What gender is your baby?" Snaps Cat. "He is a boy. And I won't be naming him Moose." Tori jokes recalling that horrible trip to Canada. We all laugh. As we arrive to the hospital the girls decide they want to be in rooms next door to each other. "Tori, what do you want to name your child?" "Harris after Andre. I miss him so much." "That's a fine name." I tell Tori. The women are placed in adjacent rooms and are screaming in pain. After hours of moaning and groaning Andre and Harris come into the world. They are both the most beautiful boys I have ever seen. Harris resembles Tori and has the same brown eyes that she possesses. Andre has flaming red hair like Cat and has dark skin like I do. These boys are my sons and I love them- I will always love the two of them.

The End


End file.
